


Art inspired by No Angel [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angel Wings, Boys Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by No Angel [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mabyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330867) by Anonymous. 



It's been a while that I wanted to make a gift to the talented Mabyn, who did me the honor to write me a lovely ficlet: Along the Seine.  
And that other story : No Angel that she wrote, and which I absolutely love, began to obsess me.  
Charles realise one of Erik's fantasy. He telepathically creates angel wings in his own back.  
Descriptions of feathers and Erik's sensations are very sensual . I have long searched for how to draw this love scene. I love drawing feathers ... even if it is very long to do !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160206074954877219.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160206074952838315.jpg.html)

 

And I deliver here some sketches I made and published previously and are researching attitudes before the final drawing.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160206074953549199.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160206074953947059.jpg.html)


End file.
